To increase accuracy in shooting, many guns have a scope or other auxiliary device. Many of these devices are more fragile than the gun and therefore need to be protected against physical damage. Damage can easily occur if the gun is inadvertently dropped or entangled by brush or other vegetation in a forest or jungle environment.
It is desirable to provide a scope protector which in at least one preferred embodiment is easily and readily attachable to a gun. It is desirable to provide a scope protector which in at least one preferred embodiment attachment is so simple that attachment can be accomplished in darkness in a combat environment. It is desirable to provide a scope protector that can be easily modified for a variety of guns. It is desirable to provide a scope protector that can be easily modified for a variety of scopes or other auxiliary devices. It is desirable to provide a scope protector, that when removed from a gun, is a single unitary member.